Love
by Huang Mir
Summary: Kris palyboy tingkat dewa yang berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang yeoja yang menjadi incarannya dengan berbagai cara dan Kris rela meninggalkan semua kekasihnya demi yeoja polos dan berumur 4 tahun dibawahnya itu. KRISTAO/TAORIS GS (and Other Official couple)


**Love **

**Cast : Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

**And Other Cast~**

Summary : Kris palyboy tingkat dewa yang berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang yeoja yang menjadi incarannya dengan berbagai cara dan Kris rela meninggalkan semua kekasihnya demi yeoja itu.

^BabyBaby^

Pagi itu, seorang namja tampan dengan rambut pirangnya tengah menatap dalam seorang yeoja tinggi yang manggunakan bando berbentuk telinga kucing yang lucu, namja itu menunjukkan senyumannya pada yeoja yang ia sukai itu.

"Sejak kapan temanku ini gila karena cinta eoh!" ucap seorang namja lalu duduk disebelah namja pirang ini.

"Sejak ia mengenal Huang Zitao~ sigadis polos dan manis juga cantik asal China yang masih berumur 14 tahun!" jawab namja pirang itu dengan mata masih memandang gadis berbando telinga kucing itu

"Wow! Bahkan kau tau umurnya, Kris? Daebak!" puji temannya yang memiliki senyuman lebar itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku stalkernya, tau!" ucap namja pirang bernama Kris itu

"Hm, I see! Bahkan kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu sendiri gara-gara dia Kris~" ucap namja bernama Chanyeol itu. Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap gadis bernama Zitao itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Hei! Ayo kekantin? Bukankah jam pertama pelajaran Mrs. Shin? Itu pelajaran yang sangat mudah" kata Chanyeol sembari merangkul pundak namja pirang bernama Kris tadi.

"Baiklah. Kau yang traktir. Dan aku tidak meneima penolakkan" ucap Kris sembari tersenyum ah bukan tertawa mengejek.

"Tenang saja, Temanmu yang satu ini memiliki banyak uang didompetnya~" sombong namja yang memiliki senyum lebar bernama Chanyeol itu.

-Meanwhile the same time-

"Zitao? Kris menatapimu lagi, aku yakin dia memang menyukaimu, Panda~" kata seorang yeoja bertubuh kecil dengan bando telinga kucing berwarna pink dikepalanya.

"Um.. tidak Baek eonni~ Dia tidak menatapiku.. mungkin saja dia menatap yang lain!" jawab gadis bernama Huang Zi Tao gadis yang dipandangi oleh Kris. Gadis berbando telinga kucing berwarna Hijau muda

"Aish Tao! Kenapa kau sangat polos~ dan... Kau ini polos atau bodoh?" kesal yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu sedangkan Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tao, bagaimana dengan festival topeng bulan depan? Kau mau ikut 'kan? Itu pembukaan holiday kita" ucap Baekhyun kemudian memainkan ponselnya

"Tidak tahu Eonnie~ Mama dan Baba menyuruhku pulang ke China.." ucap Tao sembari melihat Baekhyun yang memainkan sebuah permainan.

"Tao! Satu hari itu saja~ dan setelah Festival Topeng kau boleh pergi kemanapun asal kau pulang ke Korea" ucap Baekhyun sedikit memelas

"Akan aku usahakan, Eonnie~ aku akan meminta izin pada Baba dan Mama" ucap Tao sembari menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya berbinar

"Jinjja~ arraseo Taonie, Eonnie juga akan membantumu. Tenang saja ~" ucap Baekhyun membuat Tao tersenyum

at Canteen

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mendekatinya, percuma saja kau menjadi stalkernya. Dia tak akan mengenalmu kalau begitu " ucap Chanyeol membuat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendekatinya, dengan caraku sendiri" ucap Kris.

"Aku akan meminta nomor ponselnya pada Yixing!" ucap Kris entah pada siapa, Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih tertarik memakan makanannya daripada menghiraukan temannya ini. Yixing adalah kakak sepupu Tao yang satu kelas dengan Kris.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa? Ah tidak, aku tidak mau memberikan nomor ponsel adikku padamu! Kau itu playboy" ucap yeoja bernama Yixing itu pada Kris yang barusaja meminta nomor adiknya.

"Ya! Kau ini pelit sekali. Ayolah~ satu kali ini saja aku meminta bantuanmu Zhang Yixing!" Ucap Kris sembari memasang wajah memohonnya, namun sedetik kemudian Ia kembali memasang raut wajah coolnya.

"Ti..dak.." ucap Yixing sembari menggeleng.

"Aish! Baiklah."

Kris menghela nafas pasrah ketika Yixing tidak memberikan nomor ponsel Tao padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Berikan aku nomor ponsel Tao. Kau kira aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau berpacaran dengan temanya yang pendek itu 'kan" ucap Kris sedikit mengejek membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kau meminta bantuan? Tapi kau secara tidak langsung kau mengejek kekasihku! Tiang!" Ejek Chanyeol kembali pada Kris

"Kau juga tiang! Tiang, sudahlah.. cepat berikan aku nomornya." Ucap Kris, Chanyeil mendesah pasrah

"Not now. Nanti saja kau pinta saha sendiri" ucap Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami akan pergi pulang sekolah nanti, kau mau ikut. Dan sepertinya Tao tidak ikut" ucap Chanyeol, Kris memandang Chanyeol tajam.

"Suruh Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya, Chanyeol!" Ucap Kris namun Chanyeol tak menanggapinya.

"Aku janji tidak tidak akan menumpang dan membuat kalian terganggu"

"Akan aku lakukan tapi... Putuskan dulu pacar-pacarmu, kalau tidak aku yakin kalau Tao tidak akan menerimamu"

"Itu urusan kecil" jawab Kris kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dikelas 2-B Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan teman sebangkunya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao memang dekat karena kelas mereka juga bersebelahan walaupun Tao masih kelas satu namun dia banyak disenangi Sunbae dan juga teman-temannya karena dia ramah dan suka menolong, dan dia juga dikenal karena saat ia ditunjuk oleh Yoon Songsaengnim untuk mengikuti kompetisi Ballet mewakili sekolahnya.

Baekhyun sedang memainkan pulpen berwarna polkadot dan berbentuk hati diatasnya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

Baekhyun membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Chanyeol itu.

_From : Park Idiot Chanyeol_

_'Pulang sekolah nanti, ajak Tao. Kris mengancamku~'_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat pesan pendek itu, wajahnya memasang tampan madam dan juga bibirnya yang mengoceh tak jelas.

"_Iya, kalau dia mau. Akan kutanyakan dulu._" Baekhyun mengeja sembari mengetikkan pesannya kemudian mengirimkan pada namja disebrang sana.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo -teman sebangku Baekhyun- sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat besarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyungsoo! Aku hanya sedang kesal pada Playboy cap Naga itu!" Ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian kembali lagi pada aktivitasnya. Bermain game diponselnya.

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menghentikan permainannya. Dan menatap Baekhyun

"Tidak..!"

"Aish!"

.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah kelas bertuliskan X-A, Tao sedang bersama kedua teman laki-lakinya mereka sedang melakukan selca bersama dengan Tao yang memegang iPhone S5 bercorak kulit sapi miliknya itu.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.."

CEKRIK

Photo berhasil diambil dan menampilkan hasil yang sangat lucu. Yaitu dimana ketiganya berpose jelek. Barusaja mereka akan melanjutkan kembali namun sebuah pesan masuk dan Tao harus menunda aktivitasnya sejenak. Kedua teman Tao yang bernama Jongin dan Sehun itu hanya menatap gerak-gerik Tao.

"Hei~ pulang nanti kau akan jalan-jalan bersama Kris si Palyboy itu ya?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap tajam Tao yang melihatnya sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eum? Tidak, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Sehunnie~" ucap Tao sembari memasang aegyo miliknya.

"Jangan melakukan aegyo dihadapanku, Tao. Nanti kau kumakan, mau?" Tanya Sehun dan diangguki oleh Jongin. Tao menggeleng.

"Sehun. Kau kanibal, aku tidak mau dekat denganmu lagi" ucap Tao, Sehun menggeleng

"Aku tidak kanibal Tao sayang. Kau itu terlalu manis mangkanya, jangan melakukan aegyo dihadapanku apalagi Jongin" ucap Sehun. Tao mengangguk

"Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan namja tiang listrik bernama Wu Yifan itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengadimintasi. Tao menggeleng.

"Tapi dia mengajakmu pergi setelah pulang nanti" ucap Jongin sembari menunjuk pesan yang diterima Tao.

"Itu pesan dari Baekki eonni~ dia mau mengajakku" ucapnya.

"Iya. Tapi dipesan itu tertulis, kalau Kris yang menginginkanmu ikut. Itu artinya kau kenal dengan namja itu." Bela Sehun

"Iya, aku tahu nama dan orangnya tapi aku tidak mengenali seluk beluknya. Sehun~" ucap Tao sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Sudah tidak usah. Lebih baik kau pulang dengan kami. Kami akan jalan-jalan ke Lotte World setelah pulang" ucap Sehun, membuat Tao berbinar.

"Benarkah? Aku mau ikut~" ucap Tao sembari mengguncang tangan kiri Sehun dengan kencang. Sehun memegang meringis sembari menahan tawanya.

"Iya Iya. Sudah. Kau boleh ikut Panda. Tapi jangan ikut mereka" ucap Kai menunjuk ponsel Tao. Tao yang langsung mengertipun merubah raut wajahnya.

"Tapi~ Baekie eonni yang mengajakku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa." Ucap Tao memang sedikit berlebihan, namun memang begitulah kenyataannya kalau orang polos.

"Sudahlah Tao, bilang saja kau mau bersama Kris, Sinamja namja tiang listrik dan playboy itu 'kan?" Ucap Sehun, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak Sehunie! Kau harus percaya padaku!" Ucap Tao sembari memasang tampang sedih miliknya.

"Sudahlah Tao. Kau boleh ikut Baekhyun noona." Sehun mengalah juga akhirnya.

"Sehunie marah padaku? Kai juga?" Tanya Tao takut.

Sehun dan Kai menatap Tao bergantian. Kemudian mendesah pasrah, mereka memang harus mengalah pada Panda jejadian ini.

"Tidak Tao. Kami berdua tidak marah. Iyakan Sehun?" Tanya Kai sembari menaikkan alisnya cepat memberikan kode agar Panda polos mereka ini tidak merasa bersalah.

"Iya. Kami tidak marah, kau boleh pergi dengan Baekhyun noona" ucap Sehun menimpali perkataan Kai.

"Benarkah? Kyaa! Gomawo~~ Kai-ah, Sehun-ah.. aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian berdua." Ucap Tao memeluk leher kedua temannya itu dengan erat dan mengecup cepat pipi keduanya membuat Sehun dan Kai harus membelalakan matanya pada orang yang pernah mereka sukai itu.

"Iya. Tapi le..lepaskan pelukanmu. Ka...mi tidak bisa berna..fas" ucap Kai dengan terbata-bata. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah manis dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Hihihi.. maaf"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa Tao mau ikut jalan-jalan kita nanti?" Tanya Kris.

"Kita? Kalian berdua dan aku bersama Baekhyun. Itu lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun belum membalas pesanku, dia sedang belajar. Mungkin.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Okay." Ucap Kris lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya karena guru mata pelajaran yang sekarang kelas Kris dan Chanyeol sedang tidak hadir.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Annyeonghaseyo..

Mira imnida..

Saya author lama yang baru membuat account lagi, karena account lama udah gak dipake lagi. ini Fanfic Taoris saya, karena saya seorang Taoris shipper.

Bangapseumnida...^^


End file.
